Talk:The Package
Frederic-104 Do we have confirmation that he is in it? Only confirmed one I saw was John-117... /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 09:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I was watching one of the videos that talks about it and I saw 104 on one of the Booster frames and since John-117 had a booster frame that also had the 117 tag, wouldn't that give the indication that Frederic is in it?T-rex-king 13:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks... You didn't see any 087 ones did you?? /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 08:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Nope. Just 117 and 104. T-rex-king 13:17, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Could you provide a link to where you saw this? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) This video here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMMtiFz6d7c When it reaches the 4:49 part, look really carefully to the second one on the right and at 5:00, the guy says it's 0104 (master Chief's booster frame is also 0117). Need anymore proof? :No, I'm good thanks. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 13:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :And in response to Jetscream, yes actually, Kelly will appear. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 13:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Kelly and Thel Vadumee Okay, where can I find proof of that? Frederick is known because of what I've shown, but what about these two? T-rex-king 02:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure about Kelly-087. Thel Vadumee isn't a Halo character, by the way.- Forerun ''' 02:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, meant Thel 'Vadam. I always get that mixed up.T-rex-king 13:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Characters I'm guessing wildly here, but once we get images depicting the individual SPARTANs, with or without helmets, they're going to their respective pages as bio pics? /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 15:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well, if they don't already have a picture. --TDSpiral94 18:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Both Kelly and Frederic ''do'' have images, but only conjectural ones from the cover of Ghosts of Onyx. I was thinking if they could be getting better images from the Package... /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 18:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Then I'm sure that would be fine if there was definitive images of the two. --TDSpiral94 23:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) booster frame weaponry Each frame carries several pods that when fired release dozens of smaller high explosive missiles-are these archer missile pods?--Navypilot1046 02:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it...Archer missiles seems too large for something of this size. Also, you need to aim them and everything, so probably no. -- [[User:General5 7| General5 7 ]] talk 02:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) From the short, it looks like the Booster Frame carries two forward-facing AIE-486H heavy machineguns, a rear-facing deployable M41 LAAG, and various missile pods and flares. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) The "Prowler" in the Package actually a Stealth Cruiser? It's my belief that the UNSC ship in the Package is not a prowler but in fact a Stealth Cruiser. The reason being that in Cole Protocol Grey Team are able to pilot a Prowler, indicating that it is a relatively small ship that can be manned by a small crew. This is enforced by the fact that it is a stealth ship and thus would be used for recon mainly it would be impractical that a stealth recon ship would be the size of the ship in the Package, given that the Package ship has a hanger bay and decloacks before releasing the spartans one would assume that it has sufficient weaponary to combat potential threats, something that a Prowler lacks yet a Stealth Cruiser doesn't. :I'd say "Prowler" is a catch-all term for any spacecraft with stealth capabilities, whether originally designed for the role or converted from something else. The ships Grey Team piloted were simply converted freighters with rudimentary weapons grafted on and an outer layer of stealth systems for camouflage. The required a standard crew of ninety, and a skeleton crew of forty three. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Time frame When does this take place? 19:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't know but I would guess about 2545-2550ish II Helljumper II :Frankie has given a strightforward answer yet. All he has said is that it takes long before 2552. Also, at the poster before me, you use 4~. SPARTAN-177 20:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) If it takes place before 2552, than why are the spartans wearing Mark VI armor? I don't think it is Mark Vi, I think it just looks like it II Helljumper II Here is his answer for the time frame question. SPARTAN-177 20:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Is it just me, or does his answer make no sense? 05:39, December 6, 2009 Shields Why did the Spartans have Shields? If you check their HUDs they have a Blue shield bar. Is their armours shield or their booster frames shields? On topic of Shields, how can ONI make Shields for the Booster frames but not on the MJLNOR armour themselves? II Helljumper II (UTC) :The Booster Frames have shields.Also, Frankie did said the shields are weak so maybe that why they didn't put them into the MJLNOR amrour until the Mk.V or maybe they had to make a new model of MJLNOR because the shields tech was unable to be added on to the Mk. IV. SPARTAN-177 20:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::In hindsight, I don't recall much material saying that Mark IV never had shields - only that it wasn't built with that as a concrete aspect of the design. I remember hearing something about Black Team's Mar IV having prototype shields that would be improved in the Mark V - I'd say the shields in the Package, and probably Halo Wars' Red Team's shields, might be something similar.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 22:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, it has been established that the Mark V was the first MJOLNIR armour to have energy shielding in FoR. So, it is safe for us to assume that the Mark IV '''never had shields. However, there's several ways to go around this impossibility... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) is the elite in this animation thel vadamee? just wanted to know because thel acts like a demon here and in halo 3 & 2 he acts kindly. IMPORTANT:in the xbox magazine said that in halo the package thel vadam will play a major part in it.